


Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen to everybody even the Avengers are not immune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Scenes From a Hat Weekend challenge over at 1-million-words on LJ

“Tony, why do you look like you went a few rounds with Natasha,” Phil inquired at the Tuesday morning meeting. He watched the billionaire shuffle into the room with his hands wrapped firmly around a black coffee cup.

“Who said I didn’t?” Tony immediately retorted as he slumped into a chair beside Clint. He had on sunglasses, but it was obvious that he was sporting two black eyes.

“Because Tasha is out on a mission,” Clint countered with a wry grin. “So to end the suspense, just tell us how you came to resemble Rocky Raccoon.”

“First, your musical education is sadly lacking,” Tony said scrambling inside his head for an explanation that his team would buy. “Second, who’s to say I didn’t slip and fall in the shower yesterday?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Your musical education began in 1977 and we showered together yesterday.”

“You wouldn’t believe the truth if I told you,” Tony mumbled into his coffee cup.

“Try us,” Phil said with his best I’m-humoring-you-Stark smile.

Tony sighed. “Jarvis, show the footage from last night.”

“Are you certain, sir?” Jarvis inquired.

“It’s not the stupidest thing I’ve done,” Tony grumbled.

“This is true, sir,” Jarvis agreed. Using the hologram projector embedded in the conference table, he displayed the footage recorded in Tony’s lab the previous evening.

They watched as Tony wandered around the lab with his nose buried in a tablet. They could see he was totally unaware of his surroundings, and the next thing they saw was Tony face planting into the workbench with a few choice expletives.

The footage ended there and Clint couldn’t help himself when he began to chuckle.

Tony slumped further down in his seat with a muttered, “I told you so.”

& * &

Clint wandered into the kitchen the following day looking for an ice pack to ease his headache and stopped in his tracks when he saw Tony sitting at the kitchen table sullenly staring at the smashed toaster. “Let me guess,” he muttered. “Thor laid the hammer down again.”

“Sixth toaster he’s destroyed in the last two weeks,” Tony grumbled. “Foster needs to get her ass back to New York before he destroys the whole Tower, and are you mocking me?”

“Wha?”

“You’re sporting a black eye, buddy,” Tony pointed out.

“Damn,” Clint sighed. “Me and Riley were trying to get into bed at the same time last night and we bumped heads. First time I can honestly say I got beat up by a dog.”

Tony snickered. “Thought my accident was unbelievable, but yours takes the cake.”

Clint shrugged. “Let’s just agree and start the day over by going back to bed?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all morning,” Tony replied. He stood up, walked over to the fridge and pulled an ice pack from the freezer tossing it to Clint.

“Mind reading again?”

“Nah, Riley has a harder head than you do, so the headache you’re trying to ignore must hurt like a bitch.”

“Not even my migraine meds have put a dent in it,” Clint grumbled.

“Do we need to have Bruce check you out?”

“I got him to check me out last night and no signs of a concussion.”

“That’s good,” Tony replied. “I don’t want to have to tell Natasha that her best friend got knocked out by his dog.”

“Please don’t,” Clint begged.

“No telling Pepper I face planted the workbench?” Tony countered. It wasn’t often that he could get one over Clint.

“Deal.”

“Okay, let’s start this day over and Riley sleeps at the foot of the bed.”

Clint rolled his eyes and cautiously shook his head, but caught hold of Tony’s hand and dragged him back to bed just the same.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> I've experienced these injuries first hand. A self-inflicted black eye is no fun.


End file.
